Fate Diverted
by Queenslanding
Summary: A woman with a troubled past must fight against everything the devil throws her way in order to find her mother. Dean/OFC
1. Prologue

**Monroe, Louisiana**  
**1989**

"Little Marie!"

God was at his best this early afternoon. He offered a light breeze that swayed the trees into

the beginning of a slow easy dance. If one were to strain their ears hard enough, they would

swear those trees were answering to the steady beat of Indian drums. But it couldn't be, the

hustle and bustle of the city were much too far away. There were no parades this far out.

"I swear chile-"the little girl could hear her mother yell in an exasperated tone, then continued

"Little girl! When I find you the bottom of my slipper is going to find you second!"

The little girl simply giggled. She was much too interested in trying to find figures in the clouds

while floating peacefully on her back in the lake behind her home then worry about her mama's

threats. Besides, her mama would no sooner beat her then she'd beat herself. "Little Marie"was

the apple of her mother's eye.

"There you are you little brat." Even without looking at her, the little girl could hear the laughter

in her mothers voice. She didn't need to see the small smirk on the side of her mouth to know it

was there. Just like she didn't need to look to know that her mother was wearing her favorite

red dress with the yellow flowers on them and worn out blue slippers on her feet.

"Mama! Why don't you take those old slippers off and join me huh?"the little girl called out.

" And end up looking like a mangy ol' muskrat like you? I don't think so. Besides, we can't leave

your grandmother waiting. Dinner done, and if you hurry and get cleaned up there will be two

slices of vanilla pound cake with your name on them later."

"With ice cream?" The little girl yelled, all the while already making her way to the edge of the

lake.

"Yes, with ice cream." The mother said while chuckling.

"Yes!"

.

.

.

Once they made the small trek uphill hand in hand to the their home, the little girl took notice

of the changed atmosphere. The home that was usually bright and submerged in the familiar

sounds of muddy waters and Howling wolf and the clanging and banging of pots being moved

by her grandmother was now darkened and the only sound was the slamming screen door that

seemed to be fighting with the once gentle breeze. An almost foreboding feeling engulfed her as

she and her mother drew closer.

"Mama-"

"Shh." Her mothers tightened grip on her hand notified her that she was wasn't alone in her

feeling of unease. She took notice of her mothers stiff back and clenched jaw that, although

usually meant she was in trouble and knew, even in her young mind, that something was wrong

with the scene before her.

"I want you to go behind those bushes little Marie" her mother said while turning towards her.

"But mama-" she started but was silenced by her mothers slender fingers against her lips.

"No buts you hear. Now go and do what your told." The mother said tersely then saw her little

one's worried face and knelt down to hug her."I'll just be a little while. Don't you worry, it's

probably nothing. Just pretend we're playing hide and go seek before I come get you, okay?

Just count to ten baby."

But the little girl _was_ worried. She didn't understand why, but she just _knew_. Something was

very wrong.

**1**

Her mother left her and was now walking up the path that lead to the screen door.

**2**

Her mother entered the house, but not before turning to her and sending a reassuring smile.

**3**

The little girl looked up at the clouds to try to pick up where her game left off.

**4**  
_Lion, tree, car, elephant, dinosaur_..no mattered how many animals and objects she counted,

she couldn't stop her eyes from focusing on the door her mother walked through.

**5**

A loud crash came from the kitchen window facing her.

**6**

That was all she could get to before disobeying her mother, but she still counted, this time out

loud.

"7"the little girl whispered while cautiously stepping over the cracks that seemed daunting on

the path before her.

"8"she continued as she finally reached the doorway, but stopped, too afraid to clear it.

"9-"the number cut off before it can leave her mouth by a screamed.

"Mama?...Mama!?"


	2. Chapter 1: For Garthsake

**A/N:**

**I know, it's a little slow and short but I'm new at this. Learning as I go so please positive and negative critiques if you got em. I'll try to have a new chapter up every few days. Hopefully Ill get better as I go. Enjoy.**

**P.S**

**I know this story might not follow the usual format but I wanted to do something new. No challenges or anything like that. Just pure off the top of the dome. Facts and such are surely incorrect but hey _shrugs._**

**pps.**

**I'd like to think this isn't necessary but, yes the OFC is black. _shrugs_**

* * *

**New Orleans, Louisiana**  
**2013**

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Jolted awake from the same recurring dream I've had for the last 24 years, I reach over the Taurus 9mm with a handle that's almost as worn as the bible beneath it to hit the snooze button on the alarm. Every night I set that alarm, and every morning it's the dream that wakes me, not it. Old habits die hard, I guess. I pulled back the sweat stained covers and swing my legs over to slip my feet into my favorite pair of bunny slippers. Although not the most fashionable item that I own, it gets the job done. I pull the pony tail holder from my bed hair of shoulder length curly pitch black hair only to pull it back into a secure top knot before kneeling down on the mat beside my king sized bed to offer up my morning prayers.

"Thank you Lord for keeping me safe through another night and waking me up for another morning. Forgive me for the my past sins and my future ones. Continue to guide my hand towards the right path and lead my feet towards the better one. Keep my friends to my back and my enemies in clear view. Amen."

Sure, probably not the most common prayer, but its got me this far.

Depending on the night before, my morning prayers are usually the same, simple and to the point. It's only the rough ones were I have to go more in depth the next morning for. Fortunately, last night's hunt went without any problem. Just your average ghoul, sometimes tricky and sure as hell strong. But I've been at this for a while. As they say, this ain't my first day at the rodeo.

Once finished with my prayers and after 10 minuets of meditation I walk towards my walk in closet to change into light blue Nike yoga pants, a white sports bra with the same logo in the center and black running shoeswith the matching light blue Nike check.

I admit it, I try to limit my vices but I can't fight my addiction to over priced clothes with catchy name brands.

Pausing to do a mandatory once over in the floor length mirror in the hallway on the way to the door, i take the time notice of the figure before me. It's a luxury that I haven't had for a while.

At 5'3, fun size comes to mind, pair that with an angelic face that's adorn with sky high cheek bones and big ol' doe like honey brown eyes, one would mistake her as non threatening . It's one mistake some lost their lives over. The smooth brown skin that's two shades darker then her eyes curtesy of the mixed heritige of West Indie and Creol that cover her muscles barley concealed their deadly potential. Topped off with a humble set of generous curves, she was fun sized indeed. Not that anyone had been able to enjoy her attributes first hand lately.

At least, not for pleasure. Pain's a different story, and almost as fun.

With a heavy sigh and a final check to make sure my hair was secured, I turned from my reflection to exit my flat to walk down two flights of stairs and stepped out onto Carondelet street. I pull out my iPhone and scroll through my music before settling on Lee Fields and The Expressions before stretching out the kinks. I liked to take advantage of the early mornings when people are either still sleep, nursing a bad hangover, or are just getting in, to jog and clear my mind for the day ahead.

After a quick 30 minuet run I complete a set of crunches and squats to cool down before re-entering my flat. Once inside, I head back to my walk in closet and push aside my winter coats to unlock my weapons cache with the key that's constantly around my neck. I take note of each weapon to make sure there isn't any leftover monster goo that needs to be cleaned off.

Happy with the reassuring smell of gun oil and being able to see my reflection in my collection of knives, I turn to my wall safe to key in the pass code and reach in to retrieve my three work phones. I check each one for voicemail and text messages before I put all but one back and close the safe door and weapons cache. I grab the towel hang on the rack of door and walk into my room to sit on my bed before listening to the message again.

"Hello..hello? Antoinette, where the hell are you? I've been calling your phone non stop for the last three months and im getting damn tired of only getting your answering machine." The person takes a deep breath. "Anyway, I' got some interesting news pertaining to your hometown Monroe. There's been a lot of activity going on up there lately. Of the Devious kind. I'll be at the same ol' stomping grounds when you get the chance. You know where. Bye love."

Monroe. The name brings up plenty of feelings, but none of them the feeling of home. The message couldn't help but stir up past memories of the little girl in my dreams, but before thoughts could delve deeper, I quickly stand up and make my way towards my bathroom.

I can't afford to think about those dreams, or that little girl. I've fought hard to stay active. To do anything else would mean that I would have to remember that fateful day.

I would rather repress as much as I can and take my frustrations and pain out on demons and the monsters that go bump in the night.

So, back to the task at hand, I hop in the shower and turn the heat on full blast. Once out, I commence with the usual beauty regiment that consist of moisturized skin, light make up, a more purposely messy coiffed top knot, and pre-planning all the places on my body I can store a arsenal of weapons. With every hair not in place, I pick out an outfit of distressed cuffed boyfriend jeans, a comfortable white t shirt, and brown 5inch sandals, with the finishing touches of a turquoise necklace and a pair of simple gold hoops. With a light spritz of body spray, carefully concealed knives in their sheathes and my Taurus 9mm nestled in the small of my back , I grab my vintage army coat and I'm out the door. First stop Borideuxs.

* * *

I take in the sight before me as I pull up in front of Borideuxs bar. A shack that always seems to be falling apart, and yet, it still stands. Crumbling yellow paint, black shutters that are askew and barley hanging on, and a single wash of blue paint over the door way with cracked pots on each side filled with decaying flowers. Before I open the car door to my vintage black mustang Shelby gt350 with white stripes, I reach over the stick shift to open my glove capartment and pull out my journal. I'm not sure if every hunter has one, but I know that for me, it's my life line. Filled with entries from pass hunts and the beasts I've run up against over the years as well as contacts I've encountered along the way. With my journal in hand I make my towards the bar to meet an old friend.

It takes of while for my eyes to adjust to the darkened atmosphere, but once they do they land on a familiar face sitting off to the left side at the back of the bar. Borideuxs is as old as it is pretty, just like Ruby Mathias is as loud as she as mean. I don't mean just the volume of her voice, though there is that too, I'm talking about the splash of combating color that starts at the blue beehive wig on the top of her head and works its way down past the neon green poncho, apair of pants the same shade of green covered in pink flamingos and ending with hot pink galoshes on her feet.

"Antoinette Marie-rose Labeau! I never thought I'd see the day that the only time I'd lay eyes on you is for a job. Where the fuck have you been? And have you lost your ever-lovin mind?"Ruby huffed while standing up to place her hands on a generous supply of hips.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ruby. I've just got back from dealing with some nasty witches in Massachusetts and a persistent ghoul here last night in a local cemetery." I said with a grimace while rubbing the the back of my neck."I meant to call you once I got home." I added as an appeasement to her harsh tone and stern look.

"Mmhmm, and I'm sure It took you all of three months." Ruby said with a knowing look. It didn't. "Just so you'll know, I wasn't sure if you all was going to be in the vicinity, so I called a friend of mine to see if he had anybody that could take a look at the bounty of shit going on in Monroe."

"Yeah you see, about that- wait what?" I started before I caught her last sentence. "You called them back right? I don't want any shit for brains hunter coming to step on my toes Ruby"

"Now just hold one minuet honey. I called him over a week ago and he already got back to me after just a few days. Whoever he got is already on their way and he assured me that they're professional in every sense of the wor-"

"And just who did you call?" I asked cutting her off while at the same time raising the infamous eyebrow that has slain many bullshit slingers as well as pick up lines.

"Garth." She replied with her eyes cast down. If anyone was as mean as Ruby, it was me. I learned from the best after all. And the same person that taught me how to cut through the bullshit as well was standing before me with a look guilty enough to make even a kitten cry. Luckily enough, I for sure as hell wasn't no kitten.

"Garth." The name alone held everything that I was feeling, but to make sure she understood I continued. "Garth. About ye high?" I demonstrated with my hand held above my head. "The same man with the song Freak Me by silk on his answer machine?" I could have stopped there, but I was on a roll."The same man that hid the keys to my car just so I would be stranded with him that time we were in Salt Lake City for that roogala incident? Same man right?"I asked. My voice rising with each word.

"Yes, that Garth."She stated then got a look of determination when she tried to turn the guilt trip tables back on me."But as I recall, I called your dumb ass about twenty times before I buckled and reached out to him miss thing. So, yeah." She finished, this time with a look of triumph.

Okay. She had me there.

I should have brought all my phones with me. But honestly, I wanted to be off the grid for a little while. My dreams have become more insistent over the last year and with each night I close my eyes, more and more is revealed. I've been doing everything I can to not focus in on what those dreams obviously want me to, who that little girl really is. Me. Try as I might, memories of that day keeps slipping through. Memories of that little girl's whole world being swallowed up by the earth beneath it and being sucked straight to hell. She never got to the count of ten. Just as I was about to stress over the issue, the foreboding sound of bell biv devoe came blaring through the bars open windows.

"Ah shit." I said while sending a hard look towards Ruby.

"Be nice." She said with a grin. "You know as much as I that even though he's a little touched in the head, he's as competent as any. Even more so."

And then, in walks my worst nightmare. With a big smile plastered across his face to add insult to injury and his arms held wide open.

"Netty! You're looking fioone as always." Garth proclaims with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows before turning towards Ruby. "Ruby my dear I see you're still as beautifully colorful as a peacock." To which she has the audacity to blush, but not before glaring at me trying unsuccessfully to hold back a snort.

"Garth, what have I told you about about calling me that?" I asked. Making sure the eyebrow's in place.

"Uh, only behind closed doors?" He said almost hopefully. I roll my eyes.

"Not on your life bucko." I said while patting his cheek. "Now, if I'm going to be forced into this, then I'd rather we get straight down to business." Turning to Ruby. "What's happening in Monroe?"

* * *

After sitting down a table that has seen better days, Ruby orders a Bloody Mary before telling us about what's been picked up on her radar of all things freaky.

"It seems that most of the females ages 18-30 in two different families have gone missing over the last two months. Other than their ages, the local police department can't seem to find any clues or anything that would link them. Each abduction took place in their homes but there's been no signs of breaking of entries. As if they just vanished. But get this shit," she said pulling out papers littered with red ink"I've noticed some demonic omens correlating within a day of each missing report filed. Electric storm, crops going under, and cattle being stricken with brown cow diseases are all the usual signs. If this ain't you're cup of tea, then I don't know what is." She finished taking a health chug of her drink before pulling out a pack of malbroro's.

"If you mean the flavor of oh crap, then yeah that's it. If there's demonic omens happening then that means it's one of the big mofo's in town." I commented, then turning to Garth "I heard you got a man going to look in to it, or am I going to be blessed with just you?" I asked while forcing myself to smile sweetly.

"Sorry to disappoint you babydoll. They should be arriving in Monroe by," Garth looks down at his watch. "Midnight tonight."

"They?" I asked

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Two of the greatest pair of hunters I've ever seen." Garth answered with a disturbing sparkle of adoration in his right eye. "You've never met them before have you Netty?"

"No, can't say I've had the pleasure." Sarcasm is my second language. As an afterthought,"I heard they were magnets for shit storms."  
Garth chuckles. "Oh you have no idea."

Once we were finished going over the details and comparing ideas, I left to go home and made of list of weapons and clothes that I wanted to pack for the trip, and which fake badges I would need. With every thing in order, I walked to my kitchen to sit at the island and log on to my laptop. Pulling up google and the police database, I scavenged both for everything that I could find on each family. It wasn't until 9:00 that I found out that both families shared a common relative. "Isadora Marie Laveau"

My great-grandmother.


	3. Chapter 2: Rotten apple tree

**I know this was kind of a long wait. I'm still feeling the plot out and getting a hang of this so my apologies. Plus between work and school it's a little hard to find time, but if anyone's actually enjoying this then Ill try to keep up the updates, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this..except my OFC..I own her..and the plot..that too.**

"Oh you've got to be shitting me."

Isadora Marie Laveau was an enigma wrap among itself, but most of the things I knew of her were from the night time stories shared by my grandmother Evelyn as she got me ready for bed. From what I could tell, the memories she had of her were by no means warm and fluffy. No, Isadora wasn't the chocolate chip cookie baking, and hard candy in her purse kind of grandmother.

She was a vodou priestess.

In my mind, my great-great grandmother was the evil witch lurking in the darkest corners of my imagination, waiting for the right time to take me far away. Grandmother Evie would tell me of all the vengeful acts committed by her mothers' mother and how in her search for power, she would sacrifice every thing she could to achieve it. That's including her own child and grandchild. I couldn't get the exact details out of my grandmother Evie, but all I knew was that something very bad happened that cause her and her mother to flee from their home and to go in hiding from Isadora.

And now here I am staring at my laptop's screen looking at the only piece of the puzzle that connects both families. Out of all of the bed time stories told to me as a child, I couldn't recall my grandmother telling me of the two sisters that Isadora shared. Apparently Isabelle marrow and Ida Collins were just as ashamed, or afraid, of their sister. So much so that they tried their best to sever all ties they had to each other and live their lives as if neither of them existed. But the question that's brought to mind is that, if that were the case, then why stay only a few miles from each other? And why in Monroe? Was it a coincidence that they stayed in the same town as me, my mother, and my grandmother, or fate? So many questions were running rampage in my mind but I knew that for some unknown reason, the answers were in my hometown Monroe, Louisiana.

Before I could double check my itinerary of the weapons and clothes I packed so I could hit the road, I was startled by the sound of my phone's ringtone cutting through the silence of my flat. After shuffling through the pile of paper and newspaper clippings on the counter where I was seated, i found my phone and checked caller ID before pressing it to my ear.

"What Garth?" I asked, hoping he could hear every adjective I thought about him with those two words.

"There's a slight change of plans my sweet Netty." Garth stated with a chuckle. I swear, no mattered what I did, this man was one determined son of a bitch. I'd give him that.

"What Garth?" I repeated, but with a softer tone. I had to much on my mind to try to deflect his advances at the moment. Win some, lose some.

"The Winchesters ran into some car troubles along the way, but fortunately they're close enough to us that I gave them your address." He replied, taking note of my tone, a little more seriously. That or he knew me well enough to know that I was about to go off.

"You gave them what?! You know I don't want anyone knowing where I rest my head at Garth, you son of a bi-" fortunately for him, before I could finish my justified tirade, I was caught off guard by my doorbell and three firm knocks at my door. Apparently noticing me being momentarily distracted, Garth took the opportunity to rush off the phone with me.

"Byeeee Netty, love you!" And with that, he was gone.

"Motherfu-"I started, but three more firm knocks cut me off once again. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming, hold on!" I called out walking to my front door.

* * *

**_Dean_**

"I close my eyes for 5 minuets, 5 got damn minuets, and look what you've done to my baby, man!" I yelled in anguish while pointing a finger at my brother before turning back to the love of my life. "There, there baby, it's going to be alright, Deanie's got you, I'll make it all better." I assured my pitch black '67 Chevy impala while gently rubbing the damage to the front caused by a dastardly lamp post and a brother that I'm currently ashamed of. To make matters worse, if I didn't know any better, I could swear my baby was frowning. _Oh God_.

"Uhh..Dean, it was more like three hours, and I tried to tell you how tired I was...also it's extremely off putting when you talk to your car while referring to your self as..Deanie. I'm just saying man."Sam replied to me while running one hand through his shoulder length hair and stuffing the other in his front pocket of his jeans.

"You just thought I was sleep, I was really knocked out by your toxic gas." I mumbled before giving him a look and pulling out my phone from my back pocket.

"Who are you calling"He asked, sending the same look my way. "No tow truck is going to come all the way out this way at this time of ni-"

I held my hand up effectively cutting him off for the time being, before speaking into the phone's mouth piece once the person I called answered.

"Yeah, Garth, we have a big problem. Sam the asshole broke my car." I said, keeping my eyes averted from Sam so as to keep a straight face. Giving him shit is the best. I continued, "We passed an exit just a few miles back, are you still in town?" I reached into the car to grab a pen and crumpled up burger wrapper to jot down an address he began to recite to me. "Now, are you sure she's still there, she could be already on the road." On the other end, Garth laughed said that this Netty, whom I was suppose to be meeting in Monroe, was so anal and organized that she always took hours to go anywhere because she spent so much time checking and double checking everything.

"Sounds like a weird one." I mumbled before ending the call, then had a thought. "Hey Sam, I think we found your soulmate." I said with a chuckle before gingerly climbing into the drivers seat, as if one wrong move would cause everything to come crashing down.

"Eat me Dean" Sam grumble while doing the complete opposite and simply dropped his lumbering form into the passenger seat. I had to stop my self from wincing before starting up the car and made our way to a one Antoinette Marie Labeau.

20 minuets later, we found ourselves pulling up to a three story building that seemed to be overrun by green vines. While stepping out the car and being hit with a warm breeze that brought the smell of honey suckle, I couldn't help but think about all of the things that I've heard about this AntoinettW over the last few years. Although I've never met her myself, apparently she's a hard ass that doesn't taking anything from anyone and despite her abrasive manner and her hate of having to work with anyone, her skills and monster body count are outstanding.

Once we walked up two flights of stairs and neared her door we over heard what sounded like a woman yelling that got louder the closer we got. My final thought before stepping onto the welcome mat was that she might prove to be a great asset to have at my back during this hunt, as long as I didn't fuck with her. Fat chance. I then knocked on door three times after Sam rung the doorbell. After a moment it became quiet, so I thought to knock three more times before it was suddenly opened and swung back to revel the woman I've heard so much about.

_Oh God_.

* * *

Standing there as the door opened I wondered if the woman before me took notice of the look of utter bewilderment that was surely on my face. Because that was what I absolutely felt at the moment. Utterly bewildered, with a side of _what the hell_. Taking in the regal slope of her cheek bones, doe like eyes framed by what seemed like two sets of double eyelashes, and finally stopping a pair of lush lips that seem to be in a permanent pout. But not before taking in the everlovin' bounty of her curves of course. Once I got over the initial shock of being hit between the eyes by a U-Haul truck, I naturally transitioned into my usual easy going and cocky posture and attitude, which I adopted for staying cool under pressure, and picking up hot chicks at dive joints.

_Get it together Dean_. I mean sure, she was smoking hot. And sure, I badly wanted to slather her curves with butter and go for a ride..but I was Dean 'got damn' Winchester. The baddest mofo on this side of the Mississippi. There's not a beast that I can't tame and send back to where ever it is that it came from with its tail tuck between its tail. And with that in mind, my mouth lifted into a half smirk that some would describe as mischievous, then I started to open it to give the old _how you doin_. But, instead...this happened.

"Uhh..." Blank. After that little pep talk I just had, my mind decided to go completely _**are you shitting me**_ blank. But, fortunately, she knew exactly what to say.

"Uhh? That's all you got to say huh. Just uhh. You come knocking at my door as if you're the king of bad mofo's then got the nerve to stand on my doorstep looking like someone's lost child. Well you can shove that 'uhh' up your ass Dean Winchester." She said while squaring her shoulders, placing her hands on her hips, and looking me firmly in the eye.

As if daring me to not actually attempt the impossible feat.

Okay, I lied. _Now_ I'm bewildered. Née, frightened. I pondered over how safe my reputation would be if I were to just turn around and run far far away while at the same time worried over my sanity because, the whole thing turned me on as well. Luckily enough though, the fire ended up being turned off me when Sam decided to make his presence known by giving a hearty chuckle.

She slowly turned towards my brother before eyeing him up and down with one eyebrow raised.

"And what the fuck are you laughing at, Tarzan?" To which, he promptly shut his trap and hung his head. I was to busy holding a fist to my mouth to keep from laughing out loud and shortening my life line to notice the slight up tilt at the right corner of her mouth, but I did manage to catch the fleeting sparkle of mirth in her honey brown eyes.

This is a first.

"Hey Sam...I think she's fucking with us.."

**Writing anything longer than a poem or short story is sorta new to me so please forgive me because until I get comfortable, these chapters are going to be a little short.**


End file.
